When designing web pages, developers utilize complex development set-ups to write code, create images, check functionality, and so on. In general, a developer can prepare different files for markup code (e.g., Hypertext Markup Language), style sheet code (e.g., Cascading Style Sheets), and other code (e.g., JavaScript, TypeScript, CoffeeScript). To view a web page being designed, the developer can cause the rendering of the different files by a web browser. The developer can then adjust one or more of the files based on the rendering.